


The Five times the Avengers carry Clint and the one or all of them

by Oresteia



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresteia/pseuds/Oresteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Avengerkink@livejournal</p>
<p>Based on this:<br/>http://gingerhaze.tumblr.com/post/22762514997/hawkeye-hitches-a-ride-on-all-the-other-avengers</p>
<p>The Five time the avengers carry Clint and the one time he carries one or all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five times the Avengers carry Clint and the one or all of them

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed but cleaned up (the present past tense thing gets slightly messed up still). If I had one, I would get one (I would totally accept volunteers for future projects). The ending was changed slightly to reflect the original design instead of the ambiguous one I went with the first time. Plus stuff that had been removed due to LJ comments restriction length was put back in.
> 
> I truthfully just wanted to say I used this account once, the chances of me uploading anything else I've written is slim (except there is 1 more fic I would like to post). It's not exactly a talent of mine. Apologies if this isn't brilliant or if it is because then I'll wonder about your sanity.
> 
> Original Prompt and Fill: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=8658565t8658565
> 
> Oh hell I forgot a disclaimer: I've been doing this whole comment thing for so long I've forgotten it (shit). I don't own anything, the entire marvel universe is controlled by Marvel, Disney, (in some cases Sony blech sorry Spiderman), and movie of awesome belongs to its makers, itself, and Whedon *bows*. So yeah, I don't make money from crap, steal, use, or anything of that nature. All just comes from my head (and comics I've read and a movie I saw 6 times).

**1.**

That was it Clint Barton’s life was over.

It started out simple enough, scout the terrain from the highest treetop in the rain forest. Rewind and add into perspective that they (the avengers) were in the amazon (knee deep in mud in Brazil the day after a huge storm) tracking kidnappers.

It was hard to distinguish anything in these conditions so Clint offered his eyesight to the cause. Sacrificial style. Much like Tony Stark’s daring missile crisis in New York. Only a fool would think there was zero chance of danger in this particular scenario but Clint was taking one for the team. Except all of that was bullshit, it was more accurately like Clint was being asked to be a cheerleader but he was okay with that. He was a professional.

Mission accomplished, bad guys found. The other Avengers were off to be the heroes. All Clint had to do was climb down. Not exactly rocket science but then he missed a crucial footing spot, slipped and found out that he had been sharing this tree with some kind of giant monkey. The monkey had claimed this tree already for himself.

And Clint? The invading enemy.

So it goes something like this:

Monkey goes after Clint, Clint loses his balance, and now he’s falling to muddy disgustingly messy death on a tree stump because the rest of the team is off being heroes.

Half way to the ground, he is grabbed harshly by a giant green hand.

“Saved Hawk.”

Clint was torn between laughing and having a panic attack as the Hulk carried him safely to the ground.

**2.**

“How do we get in there without setting off the security alarms?” Steve asked surveying the area.

No shortage of geniuses on hand, everyone had an idea. Some more ludicrous than others (honestly Natasha doing a tribute to Entrapment was kind of stupid and really Tony needed his head out of the gutter)…

Clint just pointed to the vent on the side of the building, “I seriously doubt any of them were smart enough to guard the ventilation system.”

That silenced everyone. Naturally it was elected that Clint be the one doing the crawl since he did these kinds of things anyway (or so Tony claimed, honestly he didn’t. That was just a SHIELD field-op myth).

And so he set off, at first there was no trouble, getting in and climbing up was easy. The problem was the ceiling ducts were not built for a near two hundred pound man. These were the flimsy kind, the ones that broke if anyone shook them hard enough, the vents were not erected with Mission Impossible in mind.

First there was a crack, Clint honestly was more worried that the bad guys heard him. He let a sigh of relief when no one came running perhaps he was too far from the mark (or they were just really stupid). The next time two pushes forward came a distinct sound of flimsy material breaking…

The next thing he knew, Clint was falling through the ceiling and right into Iron Man’s arms.

Huh.

Clint was almost held in a perfect carry and totally by accident.

“Oh look, my damsel in distress has come straight to me.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “How did all of you get in so quickly?”

“Just me, the others are waiting for you outside. I got bored,” Tony explained carrying him towards the other room.

“You planning on putting me down?”

“Nah, I figure if the morons didn’t hear me fly in through that window, or you fall chances are they aren’t exactly playing with a full deck. I can probably take them all with one hand but I don’t have any rope. So you’ll be my one hand.”

Sure enough, Tony battled all of them with Clint in his arms the entire time. The expression on the team’s face made the teasing entirely worth it afterwards.

**3.**

He was semi-conscious at least, before this moment Clint was certain he had not been. Or he had been conscious before now he did not remember it.

He was semi-conscious in what looked to be… mid-air?

Clint tried to unclog the fog in his brain, he was flying…? How was he flying?

“Hawk!” a loud booming voice shouted from above him.

Oh. Thor was holding him, they were flying.

Why was Thor holding him?

Maybe that was said aloud from the way that Thor was laughing merrily.

“You were injured Eye of Hawk,” Thor explained as if calling him Eye of Hawk made perfect sense. Clint’s focus obviously was not up to speed, considering that was what he chose to focus on.

“Yeah, how?” he mumbled deciding he was too tired and sore to care about Thor’s backwards nonsensical English. Even if he wanted to lecture about Hawkeye being a place in Iowa where he was from and it was not like he called Asgard- Guard of As. But he was being spiteful because he was sore, clearly.

“You were knocked in the head by a strong warrior, you did not respond. America’s Captain asked that I return you to safety,” Thor replied.

Clint frowned, really America’s Captain? Steve worked. Or better yet, Captain Rogers. Really he could have figured that himself. The real question was how badly was he injured? Asking Thor that might be a little silly though; instead Clint shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

**4.**

If anyone ever questioned Natasha and Clint’s relationship. Meaning the “big question” as Tony Stark had deemed. As to whether or not they were actually a couple often it went unanswered.

Some thought and Tony occasionally asked or assumed but in the end no one really knew; except them because Natasha and Clint hated telling anyone about their personal lives. It was not about mistrust or fear, lies or denial- there was no unresolved sexual tension it was simply that neither answered questions. Period.

Natasha would glare and Clint would just leave the room.

It remained ambiguous for the most part. Every one in a while however there were hints of affection, familiarity, and odd times of the day to be leaving someone else’s bedroom at the Avengers tower.

However, one morning when Bruce and Tony were leaving the lab and heading to get breakfast, they found themselves walking in on something that might qualify as proof.

There was Natasha holding Clint on her shoulders as he rummaged through the top cabinets of the kitchen. Neither had thought to grab a chair or a stepladder instead choosing to use Natasha as a human ladder.

Bruce for his part remained silent with an excellent poker face to match. Tony however spit out his coffee and exclaimed, “I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.”

**5.**

When Tony carried Clint, it had been funny. When Natasha did it, Clint was more turned on than anything. The time Thor did it, it was life or death, and every time that Clint survived the Green Giant Hand, he considered himself to be lucky.

This however was completely and totally awkward. No hint of Tony’s and his amusement. No sexual desire or life or death situation.

This was just plain old embarrassing.

Clint had gotten a broken ankle for his efforts in the last fight. Movement was problem or more accurately using the stairs and the elevator was being worked on by a team of construction workers and engineers.

So that left the towers’ stairs… the very long… vast quantity of stairs. Clint getting up them? Funny. This was one of those days where Clint had wished he kept his apartment in New Jersey.

Steve had been finishing a workout and saw him at the bottom of the stairs, “Need a hand?”

Clint nodded assuming that Captain America would offer a shoulder and an arm.

Clint had not considered that Captain America on his off days was Steve Rogers who was clueless enough to not think anything could be deemed sexual if taken the wrong way (in particular if Tony saw, of course this would be taken sexual).

Steve not realizing his mistake thought it would be a brilliant idea to pickup Clint. Not only that but Rogers picks him up by his waist and then rearranges Clint so that his upper body is tangling over his shoulder. Steve then proceeds to carry Clint upstairs.

Clint thinking about how might appear to others decides to wiggle instead of just saying so (he really didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable by explaining his mistake).

So then Steve thinking he’s losing his grip yet again rearranges Clint so that Clint is being held like an infant.

Clint decides it’s time to speak up but before he gets the chance, Tony sees them.

“Aww look Captain America is holding his new groom, and now they’re off to lose his virginity. But Cap, you should know that typically the groom carries the bride…”

Steve in shock drops Clint, Clint yelps in pain, Tony actually has the decency to look apologetic for half a second (not that will stop Clint from hitting him seconds later). Then Clint grabs the rail to get a standing position. He smirks like it was funny and no harm done and then punches Tony in the face.

“He’s not my bride, he’s my hero.”

Steve exercises understanding and decides not to lecture Clint about proper team behavior. And if he never tells Clint or Tony that he enjoyed it well Clint could see it on his face anyway.

**\+ 1.**

“Can we just skip this part?” Clint asked removing his jacket and his shoes.

“I thought you wanted a real wedding with a honeymoon and everything else?” Natasha asked him tearing off the train part of her white dress.

“Yeah but honestly I think we’ve taken a little far. The beach was fun and all but Tony took the best man speech way too far. I didn’t think you would like any of this ceremonial bullshit. I was happy with having an actual ceremony,” Clint explained undoing his belt but making sure his pants stayed on, they were still downstairs.

“The least you could do is carry me to our room. I’m not exactly a blushing bride but it would be nice to pretend this was a normal activity for once. Pretend like we can have normal activities,” she pointed out.

“Or that you even know what a normal activity is,” Clint chimed in sarcastically.

It wasn’t that Clint was lazy or anything, in fact it would be nice to be the carrier instead of the carried for once. He was kind of tired from the days events and he had truthfully just survived not only a wedding; but being mobbed by Avengers fans who turned up outside the church, stalked them at the party on the beach and then they had to save the day before even coming back to the tower for this little wedding night sex.

He was just done with it.

Though part of him, a small part of him wanted that chance to have a real tradition even if it wouldn’t last. God knows their marriage would be anything but normal.

So he relented, handed over his belt, they left their shoes downstairs with her train and he held out his hands, “Jump me.”

Clint then started the five-story hike to their room, whistling here comes the bride the entire time.


End file.
